Session Summaries Up To 2.5
This article contains summaries for each session, up to and including the (at the time of writing) upcoming Session 2.5. Party 1 Session 1 text Session 2 text Party 2 Session 1 For their own reasons, each party member found themselves in the Bard’s Tale tavern, central to the city of Osala. Following a mysterious figure’s attempt to buy drugs from the barkeep, the party overhear the latter talking with the Captain of the Guard, Mayaris. She tells him that the city is plagued by thieves, but the corrupt mayor doesn’t let her or the guards go after them. The thieves have stolen a precious artifact, and they will pay extra to retrieve it. She requests the help of the party, who venture out that night. They find the supposed 'thief hideout' which is an abandoned mineshaft - one that appears to have been sealed with magical means. Investigation revealed that this was done to keep something in rather than out. Upon entering, they found that the place had been overrun by giant rats and spiders - but no thieves. However, as they ventured further, the place appeared ransacked and they found multiple dead bodies that were likely the thieves that Maya mentioned. The last rooms were sealed off in a similar fashion to the first. Going further into the hideout revealed something more sinister - zombies. They spoke in odd, undecipherable whispers and immediately attacked. The party dispatched all the giant insects and the zombies, but at the cost of Racist Alf, who will not be missed. The party then found themselves in a large cave with what can only be described as a huge sentient ball of slime, who appeared to be protecting the gemstone in its centre. The gemstone and something in the following, hidden room were giving off a distinct magical energy. The slime monster was killed and the gemstone was retrieved - alongside a strange ciphered journal with vague references to something being "taken" and "the dying of the light". The most important discovery, however, was a bronze amulet shard known as the Beacon. The party members soon realised that the gemstone was "speaking" to them in whispered, near indecipherable tones. Session 2 Upon the discovery of the shard, the journal and the gem, the party decide to head back into town and inform the guard captain of what happened. Upon leaving the cave, they are approached by an unknown but oddly familiar woman. Alftalia thanks the party for killing the original Alf, her sworn nemesis, and offers to accompany the party from now on. Pinof continued to try to decipher the journal, and Syrland investigated the green gem. Eventually, he discovered that shaking it prompted the following question: "From where does all life spring?" Once "Light" was answered, it was revealed that the gem contained a small crystal figure - the magical construct, Arion. Arion is cryptic and vague, and everything he says is with a slightly mocking undertone. For now, his purpose is unclear, but he seems to know something about the Beacon. He informs the party that a Luminary messenger has been sent for them, and they should wait at the inn they first met at. The party head back to the inn, and encounter Eliel for the first time. After his drunken conversation with the barmaid, he asks the party if he can join them as "they look cool" and they allow him to do so. The following morning, they spend some time in the Osala marketplace, buying supplies for the next journey. Arion seems to grow concerned that the messenger has not yet arrived, and eventually suggests that he will lead the party to "Sanctuary" himself, intending to find the man on the way. After buying some mounts, they head out. After walking for a few hours, they are approached by a nobleman. He seems nervous and seems to know, somehow, that the party have a shard of the Beacon. When they refuse to give it to him, he attacks. The party don't kill him - they elect to keep him alive for questioning. However, when Arion sees the man, he kills him almost immediately, with no clear reasoning or remorse. The party decide, somewhat unconvincingly, to make the man's death look like a suicide. After a long walk and a confusing encounter with illusion magic (a felled tree that was never there) the party decide to rest for the night. As they make camp in the forest, they are approached by an unfamiliar dog. It seems wary, but does not immediately attack. Syrland manages to tame the dog, keeping him as a permanent companion and naming him Sif. Detecting magic reveals that Sif is, in fact, a blink dog. This launches a party-wide discussion on whether it is okay to eat the dog to "gain his teleportation power" courtesy of Pinof. bird fight finding dead dude finding sanctuary, zargo, party 2 (finish in morning)